L'amour de trente secondes
by ishime
Summary: Songfic, POV Neji, yaoi... Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. ItaNeji, ItaNejiSasu


**Titre :** L'amour de trente secondes

**Auteur :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto

**Rating :** R (yaoi et prostitution, fallait bien ça)

**Genre :** Euh... Sérieux, déprimant, morose, angst ?

**Disclaimer** Neji, Sasuke et Itachi ne m'appartiennent pas… Hélas

**Résumé :** Euh… Les mésaventures de Neji le pauvre gigolo…

**Commentaire :** Je voulais faire un ItaNejiSasu… Et j'étais d'humeur morose… Pas taper…

**Dédicace :** Chim', Dém', Youyou, Than, JE VOUS ADORE !

_Plic. Plic. Plic. _  
Les gouttes d'eau sale tombaient sur les toits des vieux immeubles, dégoulinaient le long des gouttières, coulaient en minuscules ruisseaux sur les balcons, et cascadaient jusqu'aux flaques boueuses qui les attendaient dans les caniveaux. Tout paraissait moite, gluant, humide et malsain, à l'image de ce crachin sinistre qui ne réussirait jamais à débarrasser ce quartier de son éternelle couche de crasse.  
Neji soupira, et enfonça son menton dans le col de son blouson. Enfant, il avait aimé la pluie. Ces trombes d'eau salvatrices qui le purifiaient, lui faisait oublier la misère de sa vie. Il l'avait aimée au point de courir dehors torse nu à chaque averse, chaque orage, pour mieux sentir l'eau claire lisser les angles trop saillants de son corps maigre. Mais le jour où sa mère était morte, il n'avait pas plu. Son amie s'était fait attendre pendant trois longues journées, et quand enfin elle avait daigné se montrer, elle avait perdu son pouvoir régénérateur. Plus jamais il ne pourrait quitter cette auréole de saleté qui lui collait à la peau. Il avait perdu son innocence, pour toujours. Il s'était engagé sur l'autoroute pour l'enfer. _On ne revenait pas de ce voyage là_.  
Il continua d'avancer, tête baissée, droit devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui pour reconnaître son chemin, il aurait pu rejoindre son coin de trottoir les yeux fermés. Ce trajet qui lui avait paru lugubre, à l'époque lointaine où il venait de s'installer dans le quartier, il l'avait suivi chaque soir pendant des semaines, puis des mois, et enfin des années. Brusquement, il se sentit partir en arrière, et tomba sur le béton. Il se frotta les reins. Il avait été brutalement repoussé, renvoyé à son élément habituel. Il devait avoir heurté quelque chose - ou plus probablement quelqu'un.  
"Attention où tu vas, salope !"  
Il ne répondit pas à l'insulte. Il avait perdu toute notion d'amour propre longtemps auparavant, et la seule bonne chose qu'il aurait pu gagner en ouvrant la bouche était un nouveau client. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de commencer sa longue série d'_amours_. Il n'avait spécialement envie de traîner, non plus. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Il n'était qu'un parasite, qui survivait grâce aux pulsions dominatrices de gorilles décérébrés. L'abus de testostérone chez certains hommes entraînait immanquablement sa disparition chez d'autres. Ainsi était faite la société humaine. Pour un dominant, il fallait un dominé. La plupart des gens étaient dominants et dominés en même temps, d'ailleurs. Plus on était haut placé dans la pyramide sociale, plus on avait de laquais à ses ordres. Seulement, dans toute pyramide, il y avait une base. Et cette base, c'était cette entassement de misère humaine que certains hommes politiques nommaient 'quartier défavorisé'.  
Défavorisé, le mot était bien choisi. Les habitants de cet endroit n'étaient ni plus stupides, ni moins capables que d'autres. Ils avaient juste atterri ici, rejetés par cette société qui excluait dès le début ceux qu'elle jugeait susceptibles de lui créer des problèmes. On les parquait dans ces quartiers glauques, plus ou moins à l'abandon, ou la loi de la jungle régnait sans conteste. Et ils s'éliminaient d'eux-mêmes, pour obtenir ou garder leur place dans cette hiérarchie sans pitié. Neji s'estimait pour sa part assez chanceux d'avoir obtenu un logement en relativement bon état - sans compter l'eau courante, avantage rarissime et particulièrement recherché. Ce précieux studio lui avait été 'offert' par l'un de ses clients, un jeune homme de l'extérieur qui dirigeait une véritable organisation mafieuse, et qui ne supportait pas d'être accueilli par son gigolo personnel dans un bordel crasseux. Il venait donc attendre ses clients au coin de rue qu'on lui avait désigné, pour que son employeur puisse le trouver quand il se sentait pris d'un besoin urgent de sexe. Il ne se plaignait pas de cet arrangement que nombre de ses 'collègues' lui enviaient - il lui permettait de dormir dans un vrai lit, sans être battu par un 'directeur d'établissement' mécontent de son rendement. Il travaillait pour un maquereau, oui, mais un maquereau riche, influent et généreux. Que demander de plus, quand on n'était qu'un prostitué ? Après tout, son propriétaire n'avait de fétiche que pour ses cheveux, et jamais il n'était brutalisé.   
_De quoi je me plains ? Je ne suce que des bites de luxe, moi. Faut croire que mes pipes sont appréciées... _

_**ooo**_

_**Putain de vie  
Putain de peur sur la ville   
Putain de pluie  
Putain de système débile   
Putain d'av'nir  
Putain de plaie de plaisir  
Putain d'folie   
Putain jolie **_

_**ooo**_

Tout en cogitant, il était arrivé à 'son' trottoir. Il s'adossa au mur, sans prendre la peine d'aguicher les automobilistes. Pourquoi se serait-il fatigué inutilement ? Ses clients étaient pour la plupart des habitués, il n'avait qu'à attendre bien sagement. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta d'oublier où il était. Parfois, il réussissait à faire le vide, parfois non. Il fut interrompu par un bref coup de klaxon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la rue. Oui, c'était pour lui. Il avait reconnu sans peine la jaguar de Satori, un homme d'affaire véreux, membre du restreint cercle d'amis de son patron. Il s'approcha tranquillement du véhicule. La vitre s'abaissa lentement pour laisser apparaître le visage disgracieux du conducteur.  
"Neji, mon chat, tu traînes des pieds aujourd'hui. Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste. Tu ne serais pas malade, des fois ?"  
Il eut un sourire las.  
"Mon dernier examen médical date d'il y a six mois à peine, Satori, et je prends des précautions. Je connais bien mes clients, vous savez. J'ai juste veillé un peu trop tard hier soir, ne vous inquiétez pas."  
Comme si ce monstre pouvait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Neji retint un ricanement. Le physique de Satori retranscrivait si bien sa personnalité qu'il en venait à se demander si la nature n'avait pas tenté de rendre justice à ses futurs actes en façonnant ce visage hideux. Néanmoins, quand on savait le brosser dans le sens du poil, Satori pouvait se montrer aimable, voire même reconnaissant. Et il savait que l'homme tenait à lui, à sa façon. Il ouvrit la portière, et monta dans l'auto. Il soupira de bien-être en s'enfonçant dans le siège de cuir beige.  
"Confortable, n'est-ce pas ? Mon pauvre petit chat, il faudra vraiment que je pense à t'offrir un manteau digne de ce nom. Tu vas finir par attraper une pneumonie, à te contenter de cette antiquité par un temps pareil."  
Neji enleva son blouson, se pencha en avant, pour masser les épaules de l'homme. Si Satori était venu, cela signifiait que son patron ne se montrerait pas. Et cette ordure, si répugnante soit elle, le payait grassement - sans compter les cadeaux qu'il lui faisait, à l'occasion. Satori était laid et n'avait pas de succès auprès des femmes, malgré sa fortune. Il se sentait seul et mal aimé, comme beaucoup d'hommes de sa condition. Il avait fait la connaissance du prostitué deux ans plus tôt, et ne pouvait plus se passer de ses services. Il avait rapidement pris goût aux caresses de l'adolescent, et l'avait petit à petit amadoué à grand renfort de faveurs et de cadeaux en tous genres. Il était même devenu l'un des clients préférés du gigolo, qui avait découvert avec surprise qu'il était d'assez bonne compagnie, tant qu'on faisait l'impasse sur les mains baladeuses. La voiture stoppa en bas de son immeuble, et ils descendirent. Neji tint la porte au dandy, le précéda dans l'escalier et, une fois dans sa chambre, le guida vers son lit. Il l'assit, le débarrassa de sa veste, de sa chemise, puis de son pantalon. Quand il eut achevé de le déshabiller, Satori lui demanda.  
"Alors mon chaton, par quoi commençons-nous aujourd'hui ?"  
Neji sourit doucement, et s'installa sur les genoux de son client pour lui sucer le cou à son aise.  
"Et bien, tout dépend... Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?"  
Il eut un rictus, et écarta le jeune homme de son corps.  
"Tu pourrais retirer toutes ces guenilles qui me dérangent, par exemple."  
Le gigolo se leva et commença à ôter ses vêtements, un à un, avec une lenteur calculée. Il soutint le regard de Satori pendant toute la durée de l'opération, et resta devant lui, nu et impudique, se déhanchant légèrement. L'homme ne put résister à une telle invite, et attira ce corps docile à lui. Neji se laissa embrasser, toucher, mordre sans une plainte, en caressant les épaules du hideux personnage qu'il était sensé 'aimer', pour quelques minutes encore. Il se retourna en gémissant quand l'autre lui en donna l'ordre, et tenta d'ignorer le membre trop dur qui s'insinuait en lui. Et quelques secondes après, Satori se détacha de ses hanches, satisfait. Il demeura immobile, allongé sur son lit.  
"Et bien, mon petit chat, tu me plais toujours autant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je vais y aller, du travail m'attend au bureau... Je repasserai dans la semaine, et promis je t'apporte ce manteau."  
Neji sourit tant bien que mal, et attrapa la poignée de billet que lui tendait Satori.  
"Et abstiens-toi de ressortir, dans ton état tu vas m'attraper la mort."

_**ooo**_

_**Alors elle fait le plus vieux métier du monde  
Alors elle fait de son mieux l'amour de trente secondes **_

_**ooo**_

Il acquiesça sans un mot, et regarda son unique client de la soirée quitter les lieux d'un air absent. C'était toujours pareil, mais jamais il ne parvenait à s'y faire vraiment. Il se sentait toujours aussi sali, humilié. Souillé, irrémédiablement. Il se releva et marcha pesamment jusqu'à la cabine de douche, ou il s'enferma. Il actionna le jet d'eau, l'orienta vers son torse et ferma les paupières. Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier Satori, cette chambre qui puait le sexe et la sueur, sa vie triste et morne, ce trou à rat qu'il ne quitterait certainement jamais, et rêver de son enfance. Quand on n'avait plus de futur pour se réconforter, on se rabattait sur le passé. Mais il interrompait toujours le fil de ses souvenirs, avant de revivre la mort de sa mère.  
Il sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans son peignoir - un cadeau de Satori - pour aller ouvrir la porte de son réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une bouteille de bière et la décapsula. Il colla le goulot à ses lèvres, et frémit quand le liquide jaunâtre coula au fond de sa gorge - l'alcool prenait un autre goût, et la bouteille une autre forme. Mais c'était idiot, se rassura-t-il. Le verre était froid, et la bière moins amère, ce n'était pas un être humain... Il n'était pas en train de fantasmer sur le goulot d'une bouteille, si ? Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que les mouvements de sa langue étaient les même que lorsqu'il 'travaillait'. Il grimaça, et termina la bouteille.   
_J'ai tellement l'habitude de tailler des pipes que je ne peux même plus boire sans me mettre à sucer. C'est pathétique... _  
Il extirpa une seconde bouteille, de whisky cette fois, et versa l'alcool dans un verre. Il le vida d'un coup, et s'en servit un autre. À ce rythme, il finirait la soirée complètement saoul. Il but le verre d'un trait. Il allait s'endormir à même le plancher, ivre mort, et il s'en moquait éperdument. Il remplit et vida aussitôt un troisième verre. Il s'en moquait éperdument, puisque personne ne risquait de lui rendre visite, et de le voir dans cet état. Il regarda son quatrième verre se dédoubler devant son nez.  
_Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis bourré. _  
On frappa à la porte. Il lâcha la bouteille désormais vide et la regarda rouler sous le lit sans réagir. Quand bien même il aurait voulu aller accueillir son visiteur, il en était incapable. Et puis, il n'attendait personne, alors qui pouvait bien avoir pris la peine de monter jusque chez lui ? Il se laissa tomber au sol avec toute la grâce d'un sac de pommes de terre, et ferma les yeux. S'il ne répondait pas, l'indésirable finirait tôt ou tard par se lasser d'attendre, et s'en irait.  
"Neji-chou, ouvre-moi tout de suite, ou je défonce cette maudite porte !"  
Il sursauta. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait de cette manière. Il s'appuya au mur pour se redresser, puis voulut s'en détacher pour traverser la pièce, mais il s'écroula de tout son long sur le plancher. L'autre se tut au bruit de sa chute. Trois secondes et un sinistre craquement plus tard, son patron s'accroupissait à côté de lui, la porte éventrée gisant sur le plancher.   
"Neji-chou... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas allé là où tu es sensé m'attendre ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas patient..."  
Au prix d'un effort considérable, il réussi à marmonner.  
"... suis allé... Satori... cru... viendriez plus... whisky..."  
L'homme le dévisagea, pensif. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pensé que son gigolo resterait chez lui après la visite de son collègue. Il fronça les sourcils. Neji n'avait pas pour habitude de boire, et encore moins de se saouler. Ces derniers temps, il semblait avoir besoin d'oublier quelque chose. Il l'aida à se redresser. Certes l'adolescent lui 'appartenait', selon les lois non-écrites de ce quartier, mais il n'arrivait pas à le considérer tout à fait comme un objet. Le physique du jeune prostitué lui avait plu dès leur première rencontre, et il avait découvert avec plaisir que son intelligence n'avait rien à envier à son apparence.  
Par quelle ironie ce garçon adorable s'était-il vu réduit à faire la pute sur ce trottoir ?  
Son garde du corps entra à son tour dans la pièce, et eut un reniflement méprisant. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son employeur, toujours si froid et détaché, prenait soin de ce traîné. Il aurait pu se payer des dizaines d'autres garçons aussi beaux que lui, voire même plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter le lien qui unissait son patron à ce gigolo de troisième zone.  
"Boss ? Laissez-le, il finira bien par dessaouler. Pas la peine de perdre votre temps."  
Neji sourit. Il savait que cette brute ne l'aimait pas depuis longtemps. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Pouvait-on reprocher à ce gorille de s'agacer devant un tel étalage de faiblesse ? Rares étaient ceux qui auraient réagi différemment à sa place. Mais son compagnon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
"Nous sommes venus l'emmener. Et d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui vas le porter dans la voiture."  
Le géant grommela un peu, puis obéit. De toute façon, ce gamin était si léger qu'il aurait pu le soulever à bout de bras, comme un bébé. On aurait dit une jeune fille... Fragile, doux au contact... Il ne put se retenir de tâter son postérieur... Il retira brusquement sa main quand l'autre lui jeta un regard amusé. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les prostitués.

_**ooo**_

_**Putain d'maquereau  
Putain de merde de macho   
Putain d'ivresse  
Putain d'caresses en espèce  
Putain de rêve  
Putain de rouge vif aux lèvres  
Putain de froid  
Putain de joie **_

_**ooo**_

"Et voilà ta nouvelle chambre, Neji-chou. Mais je suppose que tu n'es plus en état d'apprécier... Hmm ?"  
Le jeune homme eut un sourire béat, et se laissa installer dans le lit à baldaquin. Il ronronna pendant que son patron le déshabillait, puis l'enveloppait dans les draps. C'était agréable de sentir quelqu'un s'occuper de vous... Il avait l'impression que sa mère était revenue, et le câlinait comme avant. Mais avant, il n'était qu'un enfant, et sa mère de le touchait pas de cette façon.   
"Neji..."  
Il savait que ce comportement était intéressé. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais son patron avait une manière de l'effleurer qui le mettait à l'aise, il n'y pouvait rien. Il le regarda se déshabiller et s'asseoir à côté de lui sans réagir. D'autres se seraient indignés qu'on les prenne dans cet état. Neji ne se préoccupait plus de ce genre de détails depuis bien longtemps. Cet homme était son bienfaiteur, il le savait. Grâce à lui, il n'avait plus ni froid, ni faim et logeait dans un studio correct - du moins selon les normes du quartier où il vivait. Personne ne le frappait, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses journées, et gagnait même assez d'argent pour se rendre chez le médecin. Un luxe dont il n'osait même pas rêver avant de le rencontrer !  
Il sourit à Itachi quand ce dernier l'installa sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux en sentant le bout des doigts du mafieux glisser le long de son échine. Une autre chose qu'il appréciait chez son 'propriétaire' : avec lui il n'avait pas à tout faire tout seul. Même pas à provoquer. C'était tellement plus agréable... Il se blottit un peu plus contre son torse, et soupira de bien-être. Quelle différence il y avait entre Itachi et le directeur du bordel où il avait passé trois ans avant de faire sa connaissance ! Il passa ses bras autour du cou du chef du clan Uchiha et se laissa aller. Son patron le préférait au naturel, il le savait. Itachi avait dû lui répéter au moins une quinzaine de fois au début ! Avec lui, pas la peine de se forcer à rester provoquant s'il était épuisé. L'adolescent cligna des yeux, surpris que son partenaire ne passe pas déjà à autre chose. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne ! Au contraire, il adorait rester dans ses bras sans rien faire de plus. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment habituel.  
"Neji ?"  
Il s'écarta un peu - à regret - du corps qui le réchauffait, et se redressa pour regarder Itachi dans les yeux.  
"Hai, Itachi-san ?"  
Il haussa les sourcils et fit la moue, intrigué par le comportement de son propriétaire. Il le mettait dans un lit, le déshabillait, le rejoignait, et s'arrêtait avant même d'entamer les préliminaires ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, ce soir ? Était-il malade ? Il ne faisait pas tant de manières, d'habitude...  
En tout cas, pas _avant_.  
"Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ?"  
Neji écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Itachi ne lui avait jamais demandé ce genre de chose. Aucun de ses clients ne l'avait fait. C'était comme une règle, un accord implicite. Cette demande n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il était un prostitué. Il n'aimait personne, mais il faisait comme si, et ses partenaires s'en tenaient aux apparences. L'héritier Uchiha venait de briser le plus élémentaire des tabous de la condition du gigolo. Il se retint de lui en faire la remarque et lui sourit.  
"Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dégoûteriez ?"  
_Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre, qu'il me plaise ou non ! Il s'en tape ! Il me baise, il me paye et tout le monde est content, point barre ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre bordel !_  
Itachi soupira et s'écarta un peu plus de lui. Il ferma les yeux, songeur, et Neji continua patiemment à sourire. Ils restèrent immobiles une minute ou deux, sans que le jeune parrain ne paraisse se rendre compte de l'hostilité de ce silence. Mais quand il se retourna, ses lèvres étaient serrées et ses yeux froids.  
"Arrête tout de suite de me sourire comme ça, ou je crois que je vais t'en foutre une. Je t'interdis de me faire cette tête d'hypocrite. Pas toi, Neji... Pas toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me répondre ?"  
Et pendant un instant, un très court instant, le prostitué crut voir briller des larmes aux coins des yeux noirs de son client. Une seconde plus tard, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Seulement, le regard sombre, toujours si pénétrant, était triste, infiniment triste, et même presque désespéré. Il serra les dents. L'euphorie qu'avait provoqué en lui l'absorption d'une demie bouteille de whisky avait pris fin. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Et, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il s'était senti blessé par la question de son amant.  
_Ça, c'est le bouquet ! Il me rappelle que je ne suis qu'une pute, que je me fait passer dessus par n'importe qui chaque jour de ma vie de merde, et c'est lui qui est triste ! Si tu me dégoûtes ?_  
"Ouiiiiii, tu me dégoûtes, monsieur le grrrrrrrrand chef de la mafia ! Parfaitement ! Tu me fous la gerbe, à me donner envie de chialer et à le faire à ma place ! Même pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves ! J'en peux plus de ta sale gueule de fils à papa pourri gâté... Je sais, t'es un mafieux. Pis tu t'en vantes en plus... Même pas peur ! M'en fous ! Chuis une pute moi ! J'ai rien à perdre !"  
Les provocations d'animal blessé de Neji firent sourire Itachi. Il posa son index sur les lèvres du gigolo, l'attira à lui et essuya avec douceur les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. L'adolescent aurait beau le nier, l'héritier des Uchiha savait maintenant qu'il était attiré par lui. Il lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'arrêtent, puis l'allongea au fond du matelas.  
"Shhhhhh... Calme-toi, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils... Gomen, Neji-koi."  
Il s'embrassèrent.

_**ooo**_

_**Alors elle fait le plus vieux métier du monde  
Alors elle fait de son mieux l'amour de trente secondes   
Alors elle fait le plus vieux métier du monde  
Alors elle fait de son mieux l'amour de trente secondes **_

**_ooo_**

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Neji se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il y était parce qu'Itachi avait voulu qu'il l'accompagne, là n'était pas le problème... Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi son patron avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne avec lui à cette 'petite fête'. Lui, à une soirée huppée ! Il aurait sûrement dû se sentir flatté, se dire que c'était la preuve que son propriétaire n'avait pas honte de lui, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Certes, le chef du clan Uchiha le traitait avec égards, compte tenu de sa condition, mais le gigolo trouvait cette façon de l'exhiber plus humiliante qu'autre chose. Et il ne supportait plus de passer docilement d'un invité à l'autre, de se faire tripoter par chacun au passage, et surtout de devoir subir leurs commentaires et leurs regards méprisants. Il en voulait au brun, qui l'avait offert en pâture à ces répugnants personnages.  
_Je ne suis pas son jouet ! Sa pute, peut-être, mais pas sa poupée ! Je refuse de faire mon petit tour de piste pour amuser ses amis ! Je refuse que tu me donnes à eux sans même me demander mon avis ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Non je ne suis pas ton jouet, et tu vas regretter de m'avoir emmené ici ! _  
Il foudroya du regard Itachi, qui le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, et tapa sèchement sur les doigts de l'homme qui lui caressait la cuisse. Il détestait son patron pour l'avoir abandonné ici, et pour avoir laissé tous ces hommes se 'servir' sur son corps comme ils se servaient sur le buffet ; et au fond, il se détestait lui-même, pour avoir cru, naïvement, que son propriétaire le garderait à ses côtés ce soir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Son voisin n'avait pas apprécié de s'être vu repoussé par un gigolo de bas étage, et il l'attrapa par les cheveux.   
"Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ! Tu es là pour te faire baiser, rien d'autre !"  
Neji regretta de s'être laissé aller de cette manière : maintenant il avait attiré la convoitise de l'autre. Ces riches se comportaient toujours de la même façon. Il suffisait qu'on leur refuse quoi que ce soit pour qu'ils se jettent dessus. Et là, il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter de se faire 'baiser' par ce bonhomme grossier et mal luné. Il chercha frénétiquement une échappatoire, mais tous les regards posés sur lui étaient hostiles. Les hommes approuvaient unanimement leur collègue, et semblaient prêts à prendre sa place si nécessaire, quant aux rares femmes présentes, elles n'avaient cessé d'essayer de le faire partir depuis le début.   
Il sentit l'homme le tirer à l'écart, et eut un gémissement de désespoir. Il se sentait au bord des larmes à la simple idée de se faire toucher par cette brute. Il se tourna vers Itachi, et le vit occupé à parler à deux vieillards qui le fixaient avec une moue intéressée. Il eut un haut-le-coeur. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire : il allait se faire passer dessus par la moitié de cette assemblée... Il avait déjà été 'loué' par des riches pour ce genre de soirées, et il savait quelle serait l'apothéose de ce cauchemar. Il renonça à tout semblant de sang-froid, et se débattit tant qu'il put, mais son agresseur n'avait même pas besoin d'un garde du corps pour le forcer à le suivre. Le gigolo ne retenait plus ses larmes, et parvenait tout juste à ne pas crier. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et sanglota pitoyablement.  
"Lâchez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il ne veut pas y aller."  
Neji releva la tête, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Il ne rêvait pas ? Cette voix... Ce garçon venait bien d'intervenir pour l'aider ? Apparemment... Il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue... L'homme grinça des dents, furieux de voir sa proie menacer de lui échapper.  
"Il est là pour ça, on ne lui demande pas son avis !"  
L'adolescent s'approcha d'eux, et le força à lâcher prise.  
"Moi, je me soucie de son avis. Lâchez-le et ne vous approchez plus de lui."  
La brute se résigna à abandonner. Elle s'écarta du prostitué à contre-coeur, et retourna dans la salle de conférence. Neji s'assit sur le sol et se frotta les yeux, ses sanglots se calmant petit à petit. Il se laissa aller au sentiment bienfaisant de sécurité qui l'envahissait. Son sauveur se pencha vers lui et posa une main timide et maladroite sur son épaule.  
"Euh... C'est bon, il est parti ! C'est fini, il va vous laisser..."  
_Je peux_ _pas le croire... Ce type vient de me sauver la mise, et il n'essaye même pas d'en profiter ? Il me vouvoie, en plus ? Il doit vraiment être puceau, c'est pas possible autrement... Oui, c'est un gosse, sa voix vient à peine de muer, il n'y est pas habitué, ça s'entend... _  
Les larmes cessèrent de couler le long des joues du gigolo, et il put observer les traits de celui qui venait de le tirer de cet enfer. Il sursauta. Ce visage était la réplique quasi parfaite de celui d'Itachi, en un peu plus jeune... Et beaucoup plus expressif. Il se souvint que son patron avait un petit frère, qu'il gardait chez lui et protégeait de tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Mais quel était son nom, déjà ?  
_Sa... Sa quelque chose. Sase... Saso... Sake... _  
"Sasuke !"  
Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils, surpris.   
"Nous nous connaissons ?"  
Neji secoua la tête, embarrassé.  
"Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que vous ressemblez à Itachi-sama... Alors, comme je savais qu'il avait un frère... Excusez-moi."  
Sasuke sourit et l'aida à se relever.  
"Ce n'est rien. Cela vous dérangerait-il de me tenir compagnie ?"  
Neji frissonna, et l'autre s'aperçut du double-sens que pouvait avoir sa phrase. Il rougit, et se corrigea précipitamment.  
"Je veux dire, je m'ennuie un peu, tout seul... Je cherchais quelqu'un à qui parler... Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé ! Je comprendrais très bien si vous ne vouliez pas..."  
Neji sourit, rassuré. Il avait oublié à quel point il était agréable d'être traité comme un être humain.  
"Avec plaisir."

_**ooo**_

_**Putain de nuit  
Putain de talon aiguille   
Putain d'pays  
Putain de trottoir qui brille  
Putain d'histoire  
Putain d'hôtel pathétique  
Putain d'mémoire  
Putain d'musique **_

_**ooo**_

Dispute  
"Neji ! Où est-ce que tu étais !"  
Le prostitué soupira. Parfait. Il venait de passer les deux plus belles heures de sa vie depuis au moins huit ans, et cette dispute allait tout gâcher. Il foudroya Itachi du regard. Il n'aurait pas dû se le permettre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout comme il ne put s'empêcher la réponse insolente et désagréable qui lui venait à l'esprit de franchir ses lèvres.  
"Avec votre frère, sur le toit. J'en avais assez de me faire lorgner et tripoter par tout vos invités !"  
Mais à sa grande surprise, son propriétaire ne lui répondit pas qu'il l'avait emmené pour cette raison-là, ou qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre à propos de ses décisions - ce qui aurait été tout à fait exact. Il secoua la tête, découragé, eut un regard pitoyable, impuissant, et agita les bras, dans un grand geste désespéré.   
"Et c'était de ma faute à moi, s'ils ne pensaient qu'à te sauter dessus !"  
Neji manqua de s'étrangler à cette plainte. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ! Ah, vraiment, c'était un plaisir de voir à quel point son patron le pensait idiot. Itachi le dévisageait, surpris que sa réponse n'ait pas calmé son gigolo. L'adolescent, lui, ne put retenir d'avantage sa colère. Il savait que ce genre d'explosion lui vaudrait des ennuis, qu'Itachi avait tous les droits qu'il lui refusait sur lui, et il s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait mal, et entendait bien le lui faire payer.  
_Non mais mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ! Depuis quand tu me traites comme ça ! Et pour qui est-ce que tu **me** prends, bordel ! _  
"À d'autres ! Faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour le dernier des cons non plus ! Je fais peut-être le trottoir, mais je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour gober ça ! Pour votre information, Môssieur Itachi-sama, quand on emmène sa pute à une soirée, c'est qu'on la met à disposition des invités ! Tout le monde le sait !"  
Itachi cligna des yeux. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un à qui on venait de rappeler une évidence, et qui se demandait comment il avait bien pu l'oublier... Il déglutit, fit un pas vers son amant et s'immobilisa devant le regard furieux de ce dernier. Neji ne parvenait pas à décider si le fait que son propriétaire n'ait pas pensé que l'amener à sa soirée signifiait l'offrir aux invités le rassurait ou ajoutait à sa colère. Peut-être un peu des deux. En tout cas, il ne comptait pas lui pardonner si vite. Même si le yakuza se moquait de son avis... Mais encore une fois, Itachi le prit au dépourvu.  
"Je suis désolé Neji. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te... Touchent. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'ai juste cru que tu étais parti... Définitivement. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a... ?"  
Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son gigolo soupira. Lui aussi avait oublié un détail important : son patron était terriblement possessif et, par conséquent, particulièrement enclin à la jalousie. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter l'idée que d'autres personnes le touchent, même ses amis, et les gens 'autorisés' à approcher son jouet étaient étonnement peu nombreux, étant donné le physique avenant de Neji, et l'argent qu'il aurait pu rapporter... Le prostitué écarta une mèche de son visage et eut un sourire las.  
"Personne ne m'a touché, bien qu'il s'en soit fallu de peu. Vous pouvez remercier votre frère. Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas partir, même si je le voulais - ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je vous _appartiens_."   
La dernière phrase lui laissa un arrière goût amer au fond de la bouche. C'était la vérité. Une vérité simple et nue, blessante, et qu'il aurait aimé ne pas connaître. Il appartenait à Itachi, comme n'importe lequel des meubles de sa villa de luxe. Il resterait à jamais un objet - certes précieux, mais un objet tout de même - aux yeux de cet homme... Cet homme qu'il aimait, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pu prendre pour que cela n'arrive pas.  
"Remercier Sasuke ? C'est une excellent idée... Comme toujours, Neji-koi. Mais dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait sur le toit ?"  
Neji soupira, mi agacé, mi amusé par la crise de jalousie de son propriétaire. Un court instant il caressa l'idée de lui faire croire qu'il s'était passé plus de choses qu'en réalité, mais il abandonna vite ce projet. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui interdise de revoir cet adorable garçon ou pire, qu'on l'empêche de sortir de sa chambre. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, et il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre Itachi de lui faire de nouveau confiance après cette imprudence.  
"Nous avons parlé... Enfin, j'ai surtout beaucoup écouté. Il se sentait seul, et avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, alors..."  
Itachi hocha la tête, pensivement, et le jeune prostitué eut la désagréable impression d'ignorer une partie de la vérité. Il détestait ne pas saisir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, d'abord parce que ce n'était pas une sensation flatteuse, ensuite et surtout parce qu'il n'en résultait jamais rien de bon pour lui.   
_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir que moi je ne sais pas ? Probablement quelque chose concernant son frère... Mais quoi ? Il est homo, lui aussi ? Ça expliquerait qu'il m'ait regardé comme il l'a fait... Maintenant que j'y pense, il avait l'air de ne pas croire que j'étais réel... Oui, ça doit être ça... _  
Itachi sourit, amusé, et se tourna vers la porte.  
"Tu peux entrer si tu veux, petit frère."   
Neji sursauta.

_**ooo**_

_**Alors elle fait le plus vieux métier du monde  
Alors elle fait de son mieux l'amour de trente secondes   
Alors elle fait le plus vieux métier du monde  
Alors elle fait de son mieux l'amour de trente secondes **_

_**ooo**_

"Après tout, tu as empêché cette bande de porcs de toucher à mon Neji-koi, tu mérites bien une récompense... Viens là. Neji, tu t'en occupes ?"  
Le gigolo tiqua, surpris de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ce pauvre Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quoi son frère faisait allusion... Il fixait ses deux aînés sans comprendre, croisant et décroisant nerveusement les doigts, comme un enfant pris en faute. Neji suivit distraitement ses courbes d'un regard qui se fit rapidement intéressé. Puisque son patron voulait que ce gosse perde sa virginité avec lui ce soir, autant en profiter, non ? Après tout, ce gamin était plutôt beau, même si le terme 'mignon' lui convenait mieux.  
_Kawaï... _  
Itachi eut un sourire entendu, tira son frère près du lit et lui fit enlever son T-shirt. Sasuke déglutit en comprenant où son aîné voulait en venir. Il tenta de protester, sans grand succès.  
"Nii-san ! Je... On ne peut pas..."  
Le mafieux rit doucement. Il termina de déshabiller le jeune garçon, et l'assit sur le lit. Neji écarta les draps qui le recouvraient d'un geste lent, calculé, sensuellement paresseux. Il sourit gentiment au 'puceau' qui bientôt ne le serait plus, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Sasuke s'avança maladroitement vers lui, à quatre pattes, poussé par son frère. Ses baisers étaient moins torrides que ceux d'Itachi, mais plus lents et tendres.  
Sentir ses mains tâtonner le long de son corps, se faire plus audacieuses au fur et à mesure que sa timidité s'évaporait, le laisser l'attirer à lui, le prendre, doucement, en hésitant un peu... Neji sourit rêveusement. C'était vraiment _très_ agréable. Itachi entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Quand le petit frère accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, ce furent les lèvres du grand qui étouffèrent ses cris.

_**ooo**_

_**... au singulier ou au pluriel ... **_

_**ooo**_


End file.
